A Burning Passion (Jeremy GilbertOCDamon Salvatore)
by emokittenlove
Summary: We used to be best friends. Then he started hanging out with Vicky. Now hes left me all alone. And i hate him, with a burning passion. He is dangerous, and i cant figure out why i want him. theres a burning passion between us, but ill always be second place
1. Meet Raven

So, yea. My name is Raven Forbes. Im the sheriffs daughter, well her youngest daughter. im 15 years old, same as my best friend Jeremy Gilbert, or at least he was my best friend. More on that later. I love hanging out with my friends, and listening to music. I love eating, writing, singing and cheerleading. I am about 5'4, and 160 lbs. My favorite bands are BVB, NYD, MIW, BMTH, SIO. I listen to just about any kind of music. I am small, and have bright red hair, with black in it. I have brown eyes, and pale skin.


	2. First Day Of Hell

~Ravens POV~  
I wake up to my sister storming into my room, and throwing pillows at me. "Rae, come on, wake up. we have school today. dont you want to see Jeremy?" i groan and flip the covers off my head. "Care Bear, i know you mean well, but Jermey Gilbert is dead to me. I mean, i was there for him after his parents died, and he just completely ditched me for Vicky Donovon." I slowly get out of bed, and head for my closet, my sister tailing after me. "Rae Rae, i know your mad at him, but cant you at least try to work it out. i mean everyone knows you like him and thats why your so pissed about him being around Vicky. But at least stay friends with him." I grab a black fishnet longsleeve, a red tank top, and some black skinny jeans with some red high tops and throw it all on. "Care, no, i wont forgive him. he basically threw me out of his life when she walked in. anyways, i have other friends that i can hang out with." i throw one some eye shadow and eyeliner and brush my vibrant red and black hair. "and anyways, me not being friends with Jeremy might be a good thing. i can focus more on cheer." *that should get you off my back* i thought to myself. I grabbed my bag and started down the stairs and out the door, hopping on my skateboard, and jetting off to school. As i get there, i head to the back, where most of my friends are. I spot Alex and run over, hopping on his back. he freaks, and because he wasnt expecting it, fals to the ground. I hop off, helping him up, laughing hard, along with the rest of the group. I turn to Sam, and ask for a hit of her joint. She nods and hands it to me. I instantly feel better, until he shows up. Jeremy Gilbert. Now, let me explain, Jeremy and i were best friends for the longest time ever. After his parents died i was the only one he would talk to besides Elena (his sister). Soon he wouldnt even talk to her. Over the summer, he started hanging out with Vicky Donovon. Now i wasnt upset or anything. I was happy that he was talking to people again. Until i realized that he completely replaced me. He spent every waking moment talking to her, hanging out with her, or thinking about her. He completely forgot about me, so i figured that i would forget about him. But its a lot easier said than done. Anyways, he started heading over. i guess i should have seen this coming considering we had the same friend circle. I turned my head away, knowing it wouldnt do any good because of my hair. I said by to Alex and Sam, ran past Jeremy, and headed into the school. *i guess just a buzz will have to do today* i thought to myself. I bound off to my first class, not payign much attetion to where im heading, only to run into Elena. I fall over, and giggle slightly, then remember that I have to get to class. I help elena up, only for her to start asking me if i was high already. I rolled my eyes, stalking off. *your not my mom Elena, or my sister. we are not family, so stop worrying about me* i shake my head and get to my math class, heading to the back of the class. I sit in the farthest desk, which also happens to be near the second door. I smirk to myself, as Mr. Jameson (made up name) walks in. Now, Mr Jameson is a total hottie. (Ezra Fitz from Pretty Little Liars). I had a crush on him last year, when he was my math tutor. Now hes my teacher? *sweet* i giggle to myself, until my happy mood is ruined by Jeremy walking in. He sees me and smiles, walking over and sitting next to me. I barely give him a glance. The bell rings and Mr Jameson starts talking about something, but i catn focus because Jeremy is trying to get my attention. Soon we are just supposed to work quietly on our assignments, but you know a high school class, never quietly. Im trying to work as Jeremy finally gets frustrated, and shuts my book on me. I look over at him as he has this upset/angry look on his face, that i always found so cute. "what do you want gilbert?" He looks surprised, "whats up with the last names Rae, i thought we were friends." i turn and wlak out as the bell rings, thankful to get out of there. I wink at Mr. Jameson and head out the door. I go about my day, thankful that Jeremy doesnt have any other classes with me. I see Tyler Lockwood, and against my better judgement, i head over to ask him about the party tonight, making sure that its still on, and to see if he was going. I get all the info i need, with a little help of a skill called flirting, and head on home. I suppose i could have just asked Caroline.


	3. Bonfire

~Raven POV~  
I arrive at the party wearing a black tanks, a black leather vest, black jeans, a belt, a necklace, and a black beinie. I smirk and head over to Matt, grabbing his beer He looks at me shocked for a moment then hugs me, laughing. I giggle, and wrap my arms around his neck. I take a sip of his beer before he takes it back."Matty, give that back, i need something to keep my mind off soemone." He grabs me a new one, "here Rae Rae, have one of your own. so that i can still drink mine" he laughs. I giggle, and take a big gulp. I hug Matt again, as the music atarts up again. He looks over at me, "Hey rae, would you like to dance?" I smile, he just looked adorable when hes nervous. "id love to dance Matty". We head over to where everyone was dancing. It happened to be a slower song. Matt wrapped his arm saround my waist and i wrapped mine around his neck, well one, because i still had my drink. We started swaying to the music. I looked up at him and took a sip of my drink. He smiled down at me, then spun me around, making me laugh, then pulling me back in making me drop me drink, as he dips me. I smile, laughing, as he pulls me up.  
~Matts POV~  
I laughed as i dipped her. Now, i know what you may be thinking and you may be right. I have a small crush on Raven. Shes, gorgeous, and funny. I was thinking about asking her to the party earlier, but i saw her flirting with Tyler. But here she is, dancing with me, and having fun.  
~Raven POV~  
I looked up at Matt, smiling. *hes pretty cute. maybe i could like Matty. I mean hes cute, and really nice. And i always have a good time around him* i shake my head and smile up at him. He looks at me "hey Raven? i was wondering if i could ask you something?" i giggle, "well Matty you just did, but go ahead". He pulls me away from the crowd, over to a spot near the woods. "your not going to tell me your some serial killer are you Matty?" i joke. He smiles and just chuckles shaking his head "no im not a serial killer Rae, but i do want to ask you, if you maybe wanted to go on a date, sometime?" he looks at me hopefully. Just as im about to answer, I hear Jeremy screaming something about Vicky. Matt rushes off to see what happened and i follow him. I see blood, everywhere, coming from Vicky. Now i may not really like her, but i dont wnat her to die.  
~Time Skip~  
"Care, im with Matt and Jeremy at the hospital. Ill be home either late tonight, orr ill just see you at school. Tell mom love you for me". I hung up the phone. I look over at Matt as hes watching the doctors checking on Vicky. I wak over and hug him, as he hugs back, almost crying. Jeremy looks over at me hugging Matt and gets a furious look in his eye. I look at Matt and wipe away his tears. "Matty, Vicky will be ok. the doctors said that she will make a full recovery, no problem. She will be back on her feet in no time." He nods, "I know Rae, im just worried about her." I hug him again, "im going to get us some coffee ok. ill be right back" he nods and heads over to the room. I walk over to the coffee station, and grab two cups. I start mixing the coffee, and Jeremy comes over looking pissed. "what the hell Raven, whats going on between you and Matt?" I look over at him, then grab the coffees, "Look, what goes on between me and Matt is none of your buisness Jeremy. Now if you will excuse me, I am going back to Matt." I walk over to the room and hand Matt his coffee. "Raven, maybe you should go home. you need to get some rest." "Matty, are you sure? i can stay here as long as you want me to" "Raven,i want you here, i really do, but you need some rest. Ill call you in the morning and see you at school though, ok?" I nodded, and said goodbye to him, and Vicky. I headed outside, only to run into a handsome guy, with raven black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a leather jacket. "Im sorry, i wasnt watching where i was going" i apologized. "no no, dont worry about it, completely my fault" he chuckled. I smiled and nodded, starting to walk off, when i hear "hey, where ya going" i turned around, "im headed home." i started walking off again, only to see him right in front of me. "well how about i walk you there, its late and you shouldnt be out here all alone." I shook my head "no, im alright, i mean, everyone in this town knows not to mess with me anyways. but thank you for the offer" i tried to get around him, but he grabbed my shoulders, and suddenly i saw his face change, he had fangs, and veins under his eyes, then it ruend back to normal. "i said let me walk you home." I looked at him then slapped him. "look i dont know what kind of special effects that was, but it didnt scare em. now im going to leave, and your not going to follow me. get it, got it, good." I shook my head as i walked away. *weirdo*. I got home and quietly headed upstairs, and passed out the moment my head hit the pillow.


	4. Second Day of Hell

~Caroline POV~  
I wake up still exhausted from last night, and groaned. *I cant believe i drank that much. and i cant believe i didnt get that guys number*. i huffed and got ready for the day. I headed over to ravens room just to see if she came home last night. I don't know whats going on between her and Matt, but im not sure if i like it.  
~Raven POV~  
I was up to see Caroline standing over me, looking at me, obviously waiting for me to wake u. "I thought you weren't coming home?" she questioned me. I groaned and got up, changing into a black and white tank skater dress, with a black leather jacket, red converse, and earrings, "well Care Bear, Matt told me to go home. He could tell i was a little out of it, and told me he would see me today. So i was a good girl and came straight home". i informed her, with a pissy attitude. Im not really mad at her, im just sick of her always hovering over me. Its annoying. "anyways Care, ill see you at school." i run off and hop on my skateboard, as usual, and skate off only to see Alex and Sam. I run over and hop on Alex's back but hes ready for me this time and turns around just before i get to him. Its to late for me to stop so i hop on for a hug. I steal Carries joint and take a few hits before i head out to math. I walk in the first one, to see Mr. Jameson sitting there reading a book. I head to my normal desk, but not before he looks up. "Raven Forbes, i didnt realize you would be in my class. knowing you i thought for sure you would skip today's lesson." he smirked at me, and i just rolled my eyes and smirked right back. "Well, Derrik Jameson, i didnt realize you would be my math teacher. i mean if it were anyone else, your correct i wouldn't be here today. id be off with my friends. but you see to find a way, to make math, more, should i say, interesting." I laugh as he was caught off guard. you see the last time we talked, i had been flustered and not known what to say, so this time when i was ready he was shocked. he nodded chuckling, and went back to his book. Slowly everyone starts to file in for class, Jeremy included, and he does exactly what he did yesterday, sits next to me with a smile on his face. *must have gotten to carrie to.* I turn away from him and start to focus on the lesson. Which was not easy considering he was poking me and throwing paper at me. I was slowly getting pissed off. He finally stopped but only because Mr. Jameson had glared at him, before smiling at me and letting us work on the assignment. "would Ms. Raven Forbes please some to the office" we all heard over the PA system. i slowly packed my things and headed out, using the door by the front. I knew all the boys were drooling over me and my outfit, and i liked it. I took a glace and Mr. Jameson and he mouthed the words, 'you owe me' while he smirked. I rolled my eyes chuckling softly. I headed over to the office, but not before i saw Stephan Salvatore, walking past me. I was shocked for a moment, but headed on. Apparently i forgot my phone at home, and my mom had dropped it off for me. I headed to my next class, and sighed. today wasnt going to be good. I could feel it.


	5. The Search for Vicki

~Raven POV~  
I was hanging out with Tyler and Matt at The Grill, still debating on my answer to the question he asked me last night. I mean, to i really want to date Matt? i mean hes cute, funny, and nice. but i dont know if thats what i want. But i mean, one date cant hurt right? its not like he asked me to be his girlfriend or anything. i look over at him and tyler playing pool, laughing at Matts lousy technique. He looks over at me, "what, you think you can do better Forbes?" I raised my eyebrow, *oh its so on*. Tyler laughs "Look Matt, you want to know how i got so good? Forbes over there is the one who taught me everything i know." I nod, approving of Tyler's answer. I walk over and show Matt how to shoot, but decide to take over the game. I beat Tyler quick, and Matt looks impressed. "See Matty, that's how you play pool." I wink at him. "Hey Tyler can you go grab us some drinks?" Matt asked him, looking hopeful. He nods and heads off to talk to Vicky about getting some drinks. Matt turns to me, and looks nervous. "Whats up Matty? you seem nervous." i observe. "Well, i mean, you never really answered me about that date. If you dont want to that's ok, i was just wondering." He puts his hand on the back of his neck and looks at me biting his lip. *Dammit, i hate when boys do that, its really hot.* i look at him, and nod "well Matt, I would love to go on a date with you." I giggle as his face perks up. He hugs me and spins me around, causing me to squeal a little in surprise. I laugh, and hold onto his shoulders. Tyler comes back over, confused at whats going on. Then we hear shouting about Vicky missing. I turn and tell Matt that im running to the bathroom. After i come back, everyone is yelling, Tyler and Jeremy are about to fight. I walk over just as Matt says "Can we all just shut up and find my sister?" I hug Matt and tell him ill go try to find her. I run into Stephan, and hug him like crazy. "Stephy when did you get into town? Its been to long since ive seen you. Like what the heck?" ok maybe i should explain, i met Stephan in New York when i went for spring break last year. He was pretty cool. "i know Raven its been a while. I missed you to" he chuckled. I smacked his shoulder, in payback for not letting me know he was back. I smile and tell him we should go look for Vicky. I saw him look surprised for a moment, and i ran after him as fast as i could. I find them on top of a roof, with the guy i ran into last night. I tried hiding, but they saw me. Stephan looked worried, and pulled me behind him, i guess to try and protect me. The other guy looked surprised, then smirked. Then they started saying some stuff about Vicky and drinking blood?! The other guy let Vicky go and told her to go home. All of the sudden i was by the other guy, And he had his arm around my throat. My eyes widened as i started trying to get out of his grip. He lifted my arm up and bit into it?! I screamed in pain, and Stephan tried to get him to let me go. "Damon, she has nothing to do with any of this. Let her go!" *so his name is Damon? that's a nice name. i like it, wait Raven, your being held hostage, and he bit into your arm and drank your blood. don't think about his nice name* I struggle more trying to get out of his grip, but he just moved his hand to my neck, tightening his grip by a lot. I struggled to breathe, and he loosened his grip a little so i could breathe. "Damon, seriously let Raven go. Now!" my eyes start watering a little and i am getting more and more scared. "Well Stephan, you can try and take her from me. i mean, i may throw her off the roof, but im sure you would be able to catch her in time right? your fast enough arent you brother?" Damon slowly moves closer to the edge, and i scream a little. I look at Stephan, begging him to do something, anything. He frantically searches for a way to get me out of here safely. at least thats what im hoping he is doing. I cant read minds! Damon then bites his wrist and shoves it into my mouth, and i try not to swallow his blood. I breathe deeply as he pulls his wrist away. I can feel his blood on my face. Stephan looks angry, and Damon chuckles. I can feel the vibrations through my back from his chest. "Well Stephan, if you cant catch her, then your little friend will become one of us. at least then you'll still have her." i was confused as to what he was talking about. Damon slowly grabbed my wrist and placed my feet at the edge of the roof, leaning me back and holding onto me. I looked terrified, and i couldnt even reach to grab onto this crazy asshole, because he had a grip on my wrist. He then let me go, and i screamed as i fell from the roof. I closed my eyes, as i was caught, but not by Stephan. I opened my eyes to see Damon holding me. Stephan was right behind him, glaring. Damon looked down at me, with a look that i have only seen from Jeremy and Matt. He then put me on my feet and disappeared. I could barely stand, luckily Stephan caught me this time. He hugged me tightly, whispering that he was sorry over and over. I hugged him back telling him that it was ok. I pulled away and asked if he could take me home. He nodded, and we started heading home. Stephan looked at me, and asked if i wanted to forget tonight. I thought about it for a moment and shook my head. "Id rather know what happened, and remember that your brother is dangerous. This way i can avoid him." He nodded. "By the way Rae, dont get hurt or anything for a bit, till the blood passes through your system." I nodded and headed upstairs, passing out the moment my head hit the pillow. My last thought? *man, things are getting weird around here*


End file.
